List of minor locations on Community
A number of locations are mentioned on "Community" but make little, if any, actual appearances on the show despite being referenced a few times by the characters. The following is a list of these minor locations along with their first introduction, a brief description of the place's purpose, relation to the characters and other mentions. List of locations 'Andre's Stereo Store' Shirley's husband Andre Bennett runs an audio electronics shop which is struggling to remain profitable. *'Introduction': "Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts": Andre mentions to Shirley how he needs to get back to work at his stereo shop and stop playing at being "Mr. Mom". *'Other mentions': "Cooperative Escapism in Familial Relations": On Thanksgiving Day, Shirley mentions that Andre has to work extra hours at the store because of Black Friday and has to miss Thanksgiving dinner with his family. 'Britta's apartment' 'Chump's Rusty Bucket' A bar that school board members Carl Bladt and Richie Countee frequent. 'Note': Community creator Dan Harmon said in an interview that this was a shout out to a real life bar located in his home state of Wisconsin.'' *'Introduced': "Documentary Filmmaking: Redux". *'Other mentions': "Course Listing Unavailable". 'Dean Pelton's apartment' 'Felafel Restaurant' Restaurant owned by Gubi Nadir, the father of Abed. He had intended his son to take over the restaurant and sent him to school to learn business classes to help him run it. *'Introduced': "Introduction to Film": Abed mentions how his father expects him to take only classes related to running a restaurant and not the Filmmaking classes he wants to take. *'Other mentions': "Contemporary American Poultry": Jeff chooses Abed to replace Star-Burns as fry cook in the Cafeteria since he has experience working in his father's restaurant. 'Flanahan's Hole' A bar that Jeff and Britta originally agreed to take Troy for his 21st birthday as a compromise as they considered it the least offensive establishment. Jeff later found out it was out of business. Britta felt it was because they tried to please everyone. *'Introduced': "Mixology Certification". 'Greendale Campus Radio' 'Jeff's Condo' Jeff's bachelor pad which he lived in while he was a lawyer. He is evicted and for a time forced to live with Abed in his dorm room. Britta steals back his expensive hand crafted Italian faucet heads which motivates Jeff to move into a much smaller and more affordable apartment. *'Introduced': "Home Economics". 'The Love Hut' 'Morty's Steakhouse' Jeff booked a table at this before he started his studies at Greendale. He made the "unmovable appointment" for May 23rd, 2013, the future date he assumed was when he would graduate from school. *'Introduced': "English as a Second Language". **In Season One, Jeff mentions Morty's to Annie to prove he has completely planned out his schedule at Greendale and his no extra time for any other classes. *'Other mentions': Jeff's Twitter account. **After graduating in the Season Four episode "Advanced Introduction to Finality", Jeff goes on his twitter account and invites all the study group members to another restaurant to celebrate. It turns out Morty's had closed down after being "sued out of existence". Jeff attempted to get the others to join him at "L Street" bar but they insisted they go to "Señor Kevin's instead. 'Pencils and Such' 'Planet Greendalia' Planet Greendalia was a fictional place from Troy, Abed and Annie's shadow puppet show. In the story, Princess Annie & Troyborg safely travelled here on Horsebot 3000 and helped defeat King Blorgon and restore peace to Greendalia. Horsebot 3000 was killed by King Blorgon here. *'Introduced': "Studies in Modern Movement". 'The Red Door / L Street' A bar frequented by Jeff and Britta. It's actual name is unknown but Jeff calls it "L Steet " and Britta refers to it as "The Red Door". Both unwittingly agree it's the best bar in town unaware they are talking about the same establishment. Troy later learns it is located on L Street and it's entrance way is a red door hence the two different names given to him by Jeff and Britta. *'Introduced': "Mixology Certification". 'Secret Garden' 'Shirley's Church' Shirley often mentions her church whenever she starts sermonizing to the rest of the study group. She once got Abed to shoot a viral video for her congregation. *'Introduced': "Comparative Religion". *'Other mentions': "Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples", "Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts". 'Skeepers' A bar frequented by school administrators Carl Bladt and Richie Countee and known for their yard long margaritas. The study group also went there once after being invited by Gilbert Lawson. Note: Skeepers is a reference to bar in Ann Arbor called "Scorekeepers". This was confirmed by Community writer Megan Ganz on her Twitter account. *'Introduced': "Course Listing Unavailable". *'Other mentions':"Digital Estate Planning," "Alternative History of the German Invasion," "Cooperative Escapism in Familial Relations," "Economics of Marine Biology", "Intro to Felt Surrogacy". 'Silvio's Barber Shop' 'Uncle Rusty's' Category:Places